Legacy
by CianieMoo
Summary: In the aftermath of Clark's death, Diana reminisces about the life the two of them shared together, as well as the future that awaits her.


A/N: No, this is not another story. It's just a one-shot I had in mind. It's kind of...I don't know. My mind's not in the right place at the moment. But writing helps ease my nerves, hence the reason why I wrote this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

He was her soul mate, her closest companion, her best friend.

Her _husband_.

Diana stared somberly at the newly engraved statue that sat in Memorial Park, eighteen feet tall and made out of marble. Surrounding the base of it was red, white, and blue flowers, each in its own ring. State's figure was of a man standing heroically, his cape billowing in the wind. His grin was one of confidence and coolness, his eyes carrying a sense of security and warmth that people all over the world recognized.

Her eyes scrolled down to read the words that were carved under his statue:

_To Superman, the world's greatest hero. He will live forever in our hearts._

A gentle breeze blew as a single tear slid down Diana's face. Clark was recently deceased, having died from the battle with Darkseid. The New God was killed as well, but his death only marked the end of his reign of terror. Clark's death ended much, much too soon. He was only a man in his forties and had many, many more years to come, to lead the planet he was raised on.

His life was ended much too soon.

She wore a trench coat and a dark hat to hide her Wonder Woman uniform. She had no desire to be swooned over by others that walked by her, wanting to be alone. She picked up on the conservations about her that came from passerby, some suggesting that she was a private investigator while others believed that she was merely a villain in disguise, reveling in the fact that the great hero was now gone for good.

In reality, she was a grieving wife.

She was there all day, and now the sun was setting, casting an orange-yellow light over the horizon. She stood in the statue's shadow, wishing that it was her husband alive again, standing beside her. She missed everything about him, his confident smile, his warm gaze, his feeling of protection…

They were two halves of the same whole. While he was a farm boy from Kansas while she was a princess from a warrior race, they completed each other. To her, he was her lighter half, her light, her calmness, her tranquility. To him, she was his strength, his power, his will to fight for everything.

They had met when Diana was eighteen and Clark twenty. They had banded together with Green Lantern, Batman, Cyborg, Aquaman, and the Flash in order to defeat Darkseid the first time, and when they won they formed the Justice League. They quickly became a successful group, becoming the saviors of Earth, and eventually the universe.

Over time, however, people started focusing more on what they called "Earth's Trinity." It consisted of Bruce, the Dark Knight, Clark, the Last Son of Krypton, and Diana, America's Guardian Angel. With Batman being the world's greatest detective, Superman being the world's greatest superhero, and Diana being the world's greatest _female_ superhero, the others would usually settle conflicts in their respective cities, being an entire team when the world was at stake, which steadily became often. Doomsday, Darkseid, Ra's al Gul, Grodd…they all more than once attempted to take over the world, and they were all defeated.

The most recent time is the one that Diana will never, ever forget.

It was Darkseid trying take over the world again, and she hated it. He took down Hal, Vic, Barry, Arthur, and Bruce within minutes, leaving her and Clark the only ones remaining. She was critically injured, having sustained multiple injuries during the course of the mission. If it wasn't for her immortality she would have been close to death.

Clark was injured as well, but not as much as her, and he fought Darkseid until the very end, delivering the final blow. She watched in horror as he fell from the sky, landing a few feet away from the now-deceased tyrant. She forced herself to crawl towards him, knowing he was close to death himself. As he took his last breaths she watched on, knowing very well his fate.

They were inseparable. When she had first dated Colonel Steve Trevor, Clark had made sure she was happy in every way. When she had questions on her relationship with him, he was right there, providing the answers. He knew what to do because of his previous relationship with Lois Lane, a journalist and close friend at the job he worked at as Clark Kent, the _Daily Planet_. No matter what it was about, he was there for her.

When they broke up, he was still there. He held her as she told him what happened, as she vented her frustrations out to him through words. She was going to emotional stress, having her ex-boyfriend nearly killed by a man named David Graves just so she could "feel loss". When trying to go see him in the hospital, Steve pushed her away, not wanting to hear any of it.

Clark found Diana sitting on top of the Lincoln Memorial, gazing at the full moon and stars. He had asked her how Steve was, and all she replied was with a sorrowful, "_Angry_." He knew why; although he wasn't there to see it he knew of the problems they were facing, as well as the pain Steve was going through.

They had talked for a while, Diana stating that they "weren't like Zeus, but not like _them_ either," the latter being the humans of Earth. She was correct—while they weren't like the gods, they certainly weren't like normal people.

Finally she turned to Clark and asked, "_Do you ever get lonely?_"

He nodded solemnly. "_Of course._"

That was the icebreaker. Moments later their lips met in a kiss as their bodies floated into the sky. Neither of them planned it; it just happened. However, just as quickly as it occurred it ended, and Diana flew off, leaving Clark to question their actions.

It was the beginning of their correlation. For weeks she avoided him in any way possible, but soon they talked it over and decided to pursue a romantic relationship, which in the end proved to be what they both wanted. They ended up marrying two years later, when she was twenty six and he twenty eight. They were happy for years afterwards, both thinking that they would live a joyful life for decades to come.

But it wasn't meant to be.

Now here Diana stood, the sun nearly down completely. Her frown deepened as she reminisced about the years with her husband, the one that protected everything for the cost of his own life. _Like a true hero,_ she thought. There would never be another person like him. Nobody could impact this world like Superman had. Nobody.

"Mom?"

Diana turned at the sound of her name being called. Standing a few feet away from her was Lyta and Jon Kent, or as the world knew them as, Wonder Girl and Superboy. They were a twins, favoring both their mother and father. Lyta had her father's famous spit-curl and jet black hair, while Jon had his mother's curlier, raven-colored hair. They both had her dark-blue eyes as well. Often they were called one of the most beautiful pairs in the world, second only to their parents.

She smiled at the sight of her children. _They _were the reason why she continued being Wonder Woman, dragging her out of her sorrow-filled nights. "Yes?"

Lyta gave her mother a wistful look. "Are you going to be alright? You've been standing here all day."

"I'm fine, just thinking about your father, is all."

Neither twin accepted the answer. "Mom, you're practically a statue yourself. We know Dad's gone, but don't dwell on the past. Think about the _future_, what he would have _wanted _you to continue."

A smile appeared on Diana's face. Slowly she pulled her children into a hug, burying her face into their hair. _This_ is why she remained the person she was, why she was still America's Guardian Angel. And now Lyta and Jon were on their way to be great heroes themselves, carrying on their father's legacy.

No, not _his_ legacy. _Their _legacy.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what to think of this. In my opinion, I actually write _better _under stress. I dunno. Everybody's different.

Once again, I apologize for my slow updates. I'm trying to update, but recently I just can't. Like I said before, don't take this the wrong way. I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll post another chapter for one of my stories next week, but I can't promise anything. But I _will_ be back.

See you soon.


End file.
